Un amor lleno de amor (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Una noche una pequeña niña le pide a su mamá que le cuente una historia para irse a dormir y la madre le contará sobre un amor que sobrepasó las barreras del tiempo y espacio. (Okikagu Week 2018 5 día Reencarnación)


Bien, este fic/one-shot como dice en la descripción pertenece al tema "Reencarnación" del quinto día del Okikagu Week. Me inspiré en la canción "Un amor lleno de amor" del dúo Sonohra (y decidí que la historia se llamara igual, les recomiendo escuchar la canción antes o leer el fic con ella de fondo )

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki.

La imagen de portada tampoco es de mi autoría, todos los derechos a su respectivo autor.

Advertencias:

• El oneshot contiene Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje ).

•Semi au (Universo alterno).

 **Un amor lleno de amor.**

—¡¡Mami, mami!! ¿Qué historia vas a contarme hoy antes de ir a dormir? —pregunta la pequeña de cabellos pelirrojos a su madre entusiasmada.

—Mmm, tengo una historia muy hermosa pero es larga, si prometes no dormirte te la cuento —la mujer le contesta con una sonrisa y haciendo ademán de seriedad.

—Prometo escucharte aunque cierre los ojos, por fis, quiero escuchar esa historia mami —la niña hace cara de perrito.

—Eso es trampa niña! No puedo negarme ante esa carita de cachorro abandonado, BIEN, vamos a tu cuarto que te la voy a contar —la joven madre se levanta de su sillón y sigue a su adorada hija.

La pequeña va dando saltitos de felicidad, llevando consigo su peluche blanco favorito. Entra feliz a su habitación pintada con adornos rojos y dorados, salta a su cama, se quita los zapatitos negro torpemente rápido para que su madre no la regañe por pisar la cama con zapatos, estos salen disparados a cualquier parte, uno cae cerca de la puerta justo cuando su madre ingresa a la recámara.

—Ya te he dicho que no saltes a la cama con los zapatos puestos, y que los ordenes al lado para que a la mañana siguiente no grites "MAMÁ BONITA, ¿ME PUEDES ALCANZAR MIS ZAPATOS?" —la mujer imita la voz chiquilina de su niña.

—MAMÁ! ¡YO NO HABLO ASÍ! —rezonga la chiquilla haciendo puchero.

—Claro que sí lo haces —dice la madre mirándola orgullosa.

—Claro que no —contraataca la hija.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Que sí.

—Que no.

—Alguien se va a quedaaaar sin hisssstooooriaaa —dice canturreando la mujer.

—No, por favor! Está bien mami, tú ganas, si hago eso —acepta la pequeña mirando apenada hacia abajo.

—Mami siempre gana —la señora de unos treinta mira altaneramente a su retoño.

—Eres una malvada mami —la niña frunze tierna su seño.

—¿Quieres que te cuente la historia o vamos a seguir discutiendo? Acomodate en tu cama que me siento a un lado tuyo —la niña se mete entre sus sábanas con dibujitos de animales, su madre como dijo se sienta en el respaldar al lado.

—Ya estoy lista mami, puedes empezar con la historia —la chiquilla sonríe angelicalmente a su madre.

—Está bien, aquí vamos, no te duermas —la señora inhala preparando su voz.

—No mami, cuenta por fis, estoy muy emocionada —y la pequeña tenía razón, sus ojitos brillaban.

—Bueno aquí vamos —se reacomoda una vez más en la mullida cama.

—Esta historia dacta desde más o menos unos quinientos años o tal vez más tiempo, no se sabe bien, pero en fin. Es una historia añeja que pocos conocen. —la mujer empezó a relatar.

—Dicen que todo comenzó ahí, hace muuuucho tiempo, existió una joven de una familia guerrera, que habiendo quedado sola en su hogar natal, viajó en busca de encontrar o quizás olvidar que se había quedado sola, al lugar donde llegó primero la usaron por su fuerza, después harta de matar para comer, escapó. Y tuvo la suerte, porque a la larga fue suerte o destino, como lo prefieras, de encontrarse con personas buenas que la rescataron. Ella pronto se hizo de un lugarcito entre ellos, los sentía su familia —la nena escucha atentamente.

—Pasó poco tiempo antes de encontrarse o reencontrarse a cierta persona que mediante golpes o/e insultos hacía su vida más divertida, con él podía ser infantil y él aunque la superaba por un par de años también lo era con ella, los dos disfrutaban mucho de pelear y no se cansaban de hacerlo —la mujer mira a su hija y esta sigue atenta escuchando.

Pero como en cualquier historia —siguió la madre— no todo es paz y felicidad, en el país dónde ambos vivían la guerra azotó, y ellos cada uno con su grupo unidos batallaron contra todo para defenderlo. Y aunque muchas vidas se perdieron ahí, entre ellos la rivalidad que llevaban se transformó en amistad, compañerismo y terminó siendo amor. Después de todo lo que había pasado no había otro que la conociera mejor a ella y ella siempre estuvo con él animándolo y luchando espalda contra espalda. Los dos se comprendían a la perfección, sin necesidad de palabras, con sus golpes ellos se transmitían lo que sentían.

Pasaron algunos años y muchas cosas de por medio, sufrieron pérdidas y con ello se hicieron casi invencibles. Pero contra todo pronóstico, y sorprendiendo a muchas de las personas que los acompañaron se hicieron novios y cuando él por fin abandonó su orgullo, le pidió matrimonio y se casaron. Todos estaban felices por ellos, no había dos almas que encajaran a la perfección como las de ellos. Los más felices fueron ellos cuando vieron que podían tener la familia que tanto habían soñado. La joven perdió a su mamá muy chiquita y su padre y hermano la dejaron sola, él por su lado había quedado al cuidado de su hermana después de que quedarán huérfanos cuando él apenas y había nacido, y por cosas del maldito destino o tal vez porque así tenía que ser, perdió a su amada hermana y quedó solo como ella.

—Que triste mami, pobre de ellos, tan chiquitos y solos —la pequeña tenía una mueca triste y la madre notó eso.

—Algunas veces la vida te pega fuerte y sino lo aprendiste a la primera, volverá a golpearte, pero no te pongas triste que falta todavía -la madre acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de su hijita- ¿Quieres que siga o te sientes muy triste? —pregunta ella.

—¿Tiene final feliz? —pregunta dudosa de la respuesta la niña.

—¿Por qué quieres que tenga final feliz? —la cuestiona con curiosidad a la chiquilla.

—Porque han sufrido mucho y espero que hayan sido felices porque se lo merecen —responde sin dudar.

—Bueno, estás de suerte porque lo tiene —sonríe cálidamente la mujer— ¿continuó?

—Sip mami —contesta contenta de la respuesta.

—Bueno. Sigo entonces —acepta la joven madre.

—Como venía diciendo, contra todo pronóstico ellos se casaron y con ello por fin formaron su ansiada familia, tuvieron dos hijos, una niña preciosa con los ojos de ella y un niño tan terco como él y con los ojos de su padre. Vivieron muchos años felices con sus amados hijos y con las personas que siempre los acompañaron en sus aventuras. Pero como toda historia de amor, esta terminó con el fallecimiento de ella pero no te pongas triste porque murió ya muy viejita feliz de haber realizado su familia y rodeada por su amado esposo, hijos, nietos y algún que otro amigo que le quedaba. Él, sin poder vivir sin ella, a la semana la acompañó.

La pequeña lloraba. Se le salían los mocos, la madre la consolaba acariciando su cabeza. La niña con los ojos con lágrimas miró a su mamá.

—MAMÁ, PERO ESO ES TODAVÍA MÁS TRISTE —decía entre sollozos.

—Tú lo ves así, pero la historia no termina ahí, ellos juraron amarse por sobre todas las cosas y encontrarse siempre más allá de la muerte, rompiendo las barreras del tiempo. Y así fue, en todas las vidas que le siguieron después de esa, se reencontraron y se quisieron, no sólo como pareja sino también como hermanos, como amigos de guerra, como padre e hija, madre e hijo, y hasta se dice de animales, siempre se reencontraron y amaron en todas las formas posibles que es posible amar. Porque existen los otros tipos de amor, como el que sientes tú por los chocolates, por tu mascota, amiguitas, amiguitos, tíos, tías, etc. Y CHAN CHAN, FIN, ¿te gustó la historia? —pregunta a su pequeña la mamá.

La niña largaba todavía algunos sollozos pero con ese final no podía no estar feliz. Ella quería conocer ese tipo de amor cuando llegara el momento.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre y el padre de la niña entra.

—¡¡PAPI!! —dice emocionada la pequeña.

El padre las mira a las dos.

—Hola princesa, ¿otra vez tu madre te está contando historias? -le pregunta cariñoso y le besa la cabeza a su pequeña reina- vine a buscarte, pensé que seguro te habías quedado dormida como sueles hacer —le dice el marido burlándose de su esposa— ¿te falta mucho?

—No, ya terminé de contarle la historia, estaba esperando que mi retoño me contestara si le gustó para ir contigo a dormir —le contesta la esposa mirando a su pequeña en busca de la respuesta.

—Me encantó mami, gracias por contármela —una dulce sonrisa se posa en su aniñada carita.

El padre las mira, besa de vuelta la coronilla de su amada niña y se para para retirarse a su habitación.

—Bueno princesa, dormite así mañana no rezongas como tu madre porque no querés levantarte, yo me voy a la cama, y tú te vienes conmigo —le dice a su esposa y él sale de la recámara, la mamá se para después de arropar y darle un beso dd buenas noches a su niña.

Está a punto de salir cuando la niña la llama de vuelta emocionada porque olvidó preguntar sobre la historia.

—¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! —dice llamando su atención, la mujer se da vuelta a mirarla— ¡No me dijiste cómo se llamaban los protagonistas de la hermosa historia! —dice curiosa.

Su madre sonríe con calidez y le responde.

—Se llamaban Sougo y Kagura —dice sonriendo orgullosa.

La niña abre tanto sus ojos que parece que se le van a salir de lo sorprendida que está.

—¡¡SE LLAMAN IGUAL QUE TÚ Y PAPI!! —dice la pequeña emocionadísima.

La joven madre sonríe cómplice y se lleva una mano a la boca en señal de silencio y le guiña uno de sus azules ojos.

—Shhhh, es un secreto entre nosotras ¿si? —le dice y la niña asiente con sus ojitos azules brillando— El sádico de tu padre no va a admitir nunca en su vida que desde tiempos inmemoriales se enamora siempre de la misma mujer, sabes lo terco y orgulloso que es.

La niña se resfrega sus párpados, ya es tarde y siente sueño.

—Bueno corazón, veo que ya te estás durmiendo, te dejo para ir con el idiota de tu padre, que sueñes con los angelitos princesa —la joven mamá se levanta y sale de la habitación apagando la luz, su niña queda en los brazos de Morfeo*.

Esa noche los sueños de la pequeña niña la llevaron a ese alejado tiempo donde comenzó la historia de su mamá, y vio a esos jóvenes que se amaron más allá de todo, peleando cual infantes eran, la niña dormida inconscientemente sonríe entre sueños cuando ve que sus padres no sólo se llaman igual que esos rivales sino que también son su viva imagen pero más adultos, la niña piensa dormida aún admirando el escenario, que ese tipo de amor mezclado de peleas infantiles pero siempre permaneciendo juntos es el que quiere tener cuando sea mayor, porque sabe que el amor de sus padres ha traspasado cualquier frontera de tiempo y espacio. Y ellos a pesar de haber sufrido desde el principio abandonos, enfermedad, guerras y muertes siempre se sostuvieron el uno al otro, jurándose amar siempre.

La pequeña Kouka esa noche durmió sumamente feliz abrazando su almohada.

 **FIN**

NOTAS:

Morfeo: Dios griego del sueño.

-Este es por ahora mi oneshot más corto con un total de 2187 palabras. (irónicamente es mi favorito de todos los que he escrito)

-Agradezco de corazón mucho sus comentarios y votos!! (soy nueva en esta página/app y o no sé responder a sus comentarios o no se puede). Gracias por tus consejos @Melgamonster

-Lamento no poder subir con más rapidez mis otros fics, espero en esta semana terminarlos de poner aquí.


End file.
